Criminal
Criminals can rob places, explore the city, own an apartment, and they can revisit the prison to terrorize cops '''Until they get caught!''' Criminal A criminal is a prisoner who has successfully managed to escape prison. Once a Prisoner escapes the Prison, they can go out into the world and do whatever they want as long as they can evade the watchful eye of the Police. They can optionally rob the Bank, the Jewelry Store, the Donut Shop, Gas Station, Train. Doing this successfully will allow the criminal to earn more money, but police have been known to camp (also known as staying at a spot until the criminal comes out so they can arrest/kill them) at the entrances/exits of the Bank, and on the roof of the Jewelry Store. If they want, they can go back to the Prison, but they'll need a Keycard or Helicopter to free any prisoners. Criminals are also the most common team in the game, due to Police having limits on how many can be active at once. Criminals have red-colored name tags. Oddly in Prison Life, criminals can kill prisoners but in Jailbreak, criminals can't kill prisoners at all. (punching is still allowed.) When a criminal dies (if resets itself) or got arrested, they'll become a prisoner again which resets their bounty. (Dying by lasers on robberies, ran over by the train, being shot to death by police, jumping on the electric fence or get punched to death does not count.) Bounty Criminals can get a Bounty, which is obtained through various criminal acts, such as robbing places or killing police officers. The bounty represents the reward a police officer gets if they manage to arrest you, plus $300 ($360 if VIP), the normal arrest value. Killing a police officer puts a $200 bounty on your head, robbing the Gas Station or Donut Shop puts a $250 bounty on your head, and robbing the Bank or the Jewelry Store puts a $1000 bounty over your head. Breaching the vault in the train gives you $500 bounty. If you rob the train and get out in time, you will get $1500 bounty. In private servers, you get $20 bounty from killing a police, $25 bounty from robbing the Donut Shop or Gas Station, and $100 bounty from robbing the Jewelry Store or Bank. For the train, it is $50 for breaching the vault and $150 for successfully robbing it. Bounty was lower before the 2/4/18 Update. But bounty amounts increased so that police could make more cash. Hackers Hacking criminals have always been an issue, however, their amounts have increased since the April 1st update. This is annoying for many cops (including camping cops) as they speed hack and no-clip all the time. The most aggravating thing about them is that they no-clip vehicles into buildings and shoot through buildings. This most annoys cops who want to stop grinding (V.I.P Servers) and have a bit of fun. The only way to hide from them is a grass disguise. You should also see: * Escaping *Bank *Weapons/Items *Criminal Bases *Jewelry Store *Donut Store *Gas Station Community thoughts: Most of the community saw half of the criminals to be salty, They sometimes complain about some criminals raging and calling cops "Campers" or "Noobs" after being arrested, This is common through out servers, Some players reported them always having the word "Camper" in every sentence they make, Jailbreak is the most popular game on roblox, Kids with mental disabilities or anger problems are common to hear about the game roblox, Attracting them to play roblox, And play the currently most popular game which is Jailbreak, This might be the cause of these type of criminals seen through servers. Category:Teams